nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Autobiography
"Autobiography" is the twenty first track on Nicki Minaj's second mixtape ''Sucka Free''. In the song Nicki is singing about her life, having an abortion, her father burning their house and trying to kill her mother. The recording is an original rap over the beat of "Feel It in the Air" by Beanie Sigel and Melissa. Background Minaj revealed on Twitter that she cried while writing the song.https://twitter.com/NICKIMINAJ/status/324938215540789250 Lyrics Intro This is the autobiography of Nicki Maraj Hook May the lord protect me as the world gets hectic My voice projected, my life reflected 1 Daddy was a crack fiend, two in the morning Had us running down the block like a track team When you burnt the house down and my mother was in it How could I forget it? The pain is infinite. She's my queen and I ain't even British She's the only reason that I went to school and I finished She told me I had talent, got on her knees and prayed for me When I started being violent; she saw something in me that 'Til this day I don't know if I could be that But Imma die tryin', and when I'm done cryin' Grab the iron and black out like I'm retirin' Nightmares of you killing my mother The reason that I sleep with my head under the covers And they shoulda thrown the book at you 'Cause I hate you so much that it burn when I look at you Hook Verse Damn, I want to run to you Hold you and kiss you and tell you how I miss you Thought I would have a son for you But now it's official, it's over, and I can't let you go But I gotta let you know All the shit I did make me feel like I'm dyin' real slow 'Cause no one understands me They don't know what to do when I'm hurt and when I'm angry You was my friend, and my man, and my daddy You was there when that bitch tried to stab me Anything I ever needed, knew you had me 'Cause of you, all them chicks couldn't stand me So why I hurt you? That's the question It took this long for me to learn my lesson 'Cause now all I want is peace and get drama I finally understand the true meaning of karma Hook 3 Please, baby, forgive me Mommy was young, mommy was too busy tryna have fun But I don't pat myself on the back for sending you back 'Cause God knows I was better than that To conceive you then leave you, the concept alone seems evil I'm trapped in my conscience, I adhered to the nonsense Listened to people who told me I wasn't ready for you But how the f— would they know what I was ready to do? And of course, it wasn't your fault It's like I feel you in the air, I hear you saying "Mommy don't cry, can't you see I'm right here?" I gotta let you know what you mean to me When I'm sleeping, I see you in my dreams with me Wish I could touch your little face or just hold your little hand If it's part of God's plan, maybe we can meet again Hook References Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Sucka Free Category:2008